


Blinded Love

by slut4klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of Hurt, Angst, Blind AU, Blind Lance, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gay Keith, Hurt Lance, I dont know how to tag, Klance smut, M/M, begins with some sin, keith tries to be supportive, klance, klance sin, lance has nightmares about the event, lance has ptsd, maybe eventual hurt Keith, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut4klance/pseuds/slut4klance
Summary: An AU where Lance gets injured during battle and loses his vision (he may or may not gain it back), Keith is there and comforts him.





	1. Blinding Bang (;

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my first fic and I wanted to write some sin but then I was like might as well give the story some background... anyways the first chapter starts off with them having sex with Lance being blind only recently. Don't worry guys the next chapter is going to include more background on the injury.

       Lance struggles to remove his own clothes in the midst of finally being able to be with Keith. Although Lance had not always been thankful for how Keith had stuck by his side even at the brink of going insane, he was grateful that Keith loved him, every part of him, even the part the one part of him that was missing. A blush started to creep up Lance's neck, from the frustration not being able to remove his clothes. Lance wanted to act all sexy, like the way those male models take off their shirts when they have been drenched in water. Keith allows Lance to try and remove his own clothes, however he notices how distraught Lance looks and starts to gently touch Lance and lift his shirt off. Keith places his small gentle hands on Lance's bare chest and gently starts to caress the blue paladin. These small touches send an array of shivers down each paladins spines. The red paladin starts to shower Lance's torso with small delicate kisses and slowly making his way lower and lower with every kiss, until he reaches the very prominent v area of the blue paladin. Before allowing himself to continue he asks Lance if it's okay, with out any hesitation Lance agrees and nods his head furiously, "You can touch me wherever you pleas..." he was immediately cut of when Keith reached down to Lance's erection. Lance tries to keeps his moans in but 'god dammit' Keith made him feel so damn good, it was unfair how good he was at practically anything. "Keith", he moaned in a low raspy voice, which got Keith all riled up because 'holy shit that was sexy'. "Say it again", Keith pleaded as he started to get hard with every moan Lance created out his beautiful loud mouth. 'Loud in the streets, loud in the sheets', Keith chuckled at his own remark. "Keith.. Keiithh... ", Lance's breath started to rise in pace as he was about to come. "Keith please I'm about to... ahh", Keith seemed quite pleased because not only did Lance come, but so did he from the sound of Lance mentioning his name in his sexy voice. Both paladins let out exhausted breaths as they eventually go into a deep sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i realize this chapter is really short, the next ones will be a bit longer.


	2. I Have No Raisin To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is super depressed and has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz excuse my atrocious pun for the title... its my way of lightening the mood before making you sad again :))

           Tonight was nothing out of the ordinary for Lance. Even before he had lost his vision, the blue paladin often experienced dreadful nightmares, night after night. However, the loss of his vision did not stop the horrors of dreaming, it only increased the severity of it. It has been known for a long time that depressed people dream much more often than those who don’t suffer from depression. This is often why Lance wakes up tired and exhausted, he even wakes up more depressed than when he went to sleep. The blue paladin desires to wallow in his own anxiety than ask the other paladins for help.

 

            Some nights Keith decides to sleepover in Lance’s room, unfortunately today was not one of those nights. Although Lance is glad that Keith isn’t here, because he doesn’t want the red paladin to look at him with sympathy and concern, like there is something wrong with him. Tonight, the nightmares wrap their evil hands around the blue paladins soul, and they try to pull him down, deep within the world that is ruled by fright. These dark thoughts follow him, and now he is gone into a deep slumber, but he will never win the fight.

 

            There was a feeling of suffocation, and Lance didn’t know what was happening, all he could sense was that he was in a trench and piles of rubble on top of him. He could hear muffled voices over the comm, however he could not make sense on who voice it was. The last thing lance remembered was that a Galra ship had hit him and Blue with a huge impact that sent both of them spiralling down. Lance was sure that he was awake, he was positive he was alive, so why couldn’t he see? Where did all the beautiful scenery go? Where did the face of his majestically blue lion go? He was frightened, because he knew. He knew what happened to him. So Lance did what he knew how, he threw up. He was forcing vomit out of his system because he couldn’t believe that he had lost his sight. The blue paladin scratched himself, gnawed every inch of skin on his arm, to try and inflict pain that was much more excruciating than losing his vision. His surroundings were becoming tighter and tighter, Lance was sinking, he was sinking in his own blood, and he wanted everything to end. That’s when Lance woke up. The blue paladin woke up in tears, not because of the fear the nightmare brought, but because of death. He wishes for it. He wishes for it so much, so that he can rid himself from this awful curse. _Death is the wish of some, the relief of many, and end of all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't be updating as quickly as this so you just got lucky. :) The next chapter will try and focus on Keith's pov.  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr @slut4klance 
> 
> also i used a quote by Christy Ann Martine as inspiration for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this very shitty job of a chapter, stayed tuned for the next segment!


End file.
